Another Chance
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, jika takdir membiarkanku untuk berkencan dengan beberapa pria sebelum ini dan hatiku dipatahkan berkali-kali oleh mereka dan aku selalu berhasil untuk bangkit kembali. Lalu, kenapa ketika itu dia, takdir membiarkan aku untuk tetap berada di titik terbawahku, hancur berantakkan dan tak membiarkanku bangkit." -Ginny Weasley


Anothe Chances.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and the rest of the cast are belong to J.K Rowling, Even the Magic World, Diagon Alley and Ministry Of Magic are belong to Her, I own nothing but the story's plot.**_

 _ **Warning : I'm a bit lazy and a bit clumsy so, forgive me if you find some Typo and Miss Typo that irritating your eyes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, jika takdir membiarkanku untuk berkencan dengan beberapa pria sebelum ini dan hatiku dipatahkan berkali-kali oleh mereka dan aku selalu berhasil untuk bangkit kembali. Lalu, kenapa ketika itu dia, takdir membiarkan aku untuk tetap berada di titik terbawahku, hancur berantakkan dan tak membiarkanku bangkit sekalipun aku sudah mencoba dengan susah payah, menangis, menjerit dan pada akhirnya menyerah."**_

 _ **-Ginny Weasley**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **British Quiditch Tournament, London, UK**_

 __Ia menghela nafasnya mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyengat sepanjang lehernya, sembari melepas jubah dan _jumper_ milikinya wanita bersurai merah itu mengambil pakaian tim quiditch Holyhead Harpies miliknya. Mengenakan jumper berwarna hijau tua dan jubah hijaunya Ginny Weasley bergerak kearah lain setelah memgambil sepatu dan gear miliknya. Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan sempurna, Ginny menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin, mengikat surai merah panjangnya dengan gaya ponitail sebelum menyambar sapu terbangnya dan melangkah keluar dari _Locker room_ untuk bergabung dengan rekan-rekan team nya yang lain.

Satu-satunya putri dari Molly dan Arthur Weasley itu menjadi pusat perhatian ketika memasuki ruang _technical meeting_ , beberapa rekannya menatapnya khawatir begitu juga pelatihnya.

"Ginny, kau tidak harus ikut bertanding untuk perlombaan kali ini." Wanita bersurai merah itu mengangguk mengerti namun seperti biasa, sifat keras kepala sudah mengambil alih dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _coach_ ini hanya cidera ringan." Ujarnya, pria berusia awal lima puluhan yang di panggil _coach_ olehnya itu hanya memberinya senyuman memaksa sebelum akhirnya mengangguk,

"Hindari beater lawan dan waspadai buldger, Ginny. Kami tidak ingin ada kecelakaan lain yang berpotensi untuk membuat cidera mu semakin parah." Gini mengangguk dan memberikan senyum meyakinkan.

Wanita itu duduk disebelah salah satu rekan sesama chasernya, Wilda Griffiths dan Valmai Morgan. Mereka menepuk bahunya dan merangkulnya memberikan semangat untuk si bungsu Weasley itu dan memintanya memberikan yang terbaik untuk menang di putaran semi final. Gwenog Jones, captain sekaligus beater tim mereka menghampirinya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jika kita menang kali ini kita akan masuk keputaran final, Gin. Aku berterimakasih karena kau mau muncul dan bersedia bergabung dengan tim kita untuk mengalahkan Falmounth Falcon. Jika kita menang dan masuk keputaran final kita bisa menghadapi Cudley Canons dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan _centre chaser_ terbaik yang pernah kita miliki selain dirimu, Ginny." Giny memberikan senyum separuhnya dan mengangguk,

"Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik." Ujarnnya,

"Okay, _Girls_! Ini sudah waktunya keluar dan Ginny, waspadai Buldger." Ujar pelatihnya, Ginny mengangguk lalu meraih sapu terbangnya, bergabung bersama anggota timnya yang lain dan berbaris di depan gerbang masuk kedalam arean Quiditch. Ia menarik nafasnya dan meregangkan ototnya, jika ini akan menjadi permainan terakhirnya, ia lebih baik benar-benar memberi yang terbaik bagi tim nya.

Setengah jam, permainan Quiditch melawan Falmouth falcon sudah berjalan setengah jam atau mungkin lebih dan Ginny masih bisa melihat Seeker timnya dan seeker tim lawan masih belum berhasil menemukan snitch. Wanita bersurai merah itu menghela nafasnya, petih kembali menggelegar dan langit mulai gelap, _well_ , ini bukan kondisi yang bagus untuk melanjutkan permainan tapi peraturan adalah peraturan, sebelum snitch di tangkap maka ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Ginny memacu sapu terbangnya mendekati rekan sesama chasernya, Wilda Griffith outer chaser timnya melempar Quafle padanya dan menghindari beater lawan. Ginny memacu sapu terbangnya dan ia bisa merasakan beberapa pemain baik chaser ataupun beater terbang menyusulnya. Ia mengabaikan rintik air hujan yang perlahan turun dari langit yang sudah gelap seutuhnya dan berusaha mencetak gol kelima bagi timnya. Tapi hal itu tak akan mudah. Lemparan pertamanya gagal total karena ulah chaser lain yang menyenggol tubuhnya dan membuat lemparannya melesat jauh dari gawang lawan. Ginny mendengus kesal sebelum kembali memacu sapu terbangnya, berusaha mengambil kembali Quafle sebelum dikuasi Chaser tim lawan. Ia terbang menghindari beater dan nyaris terjatuh dari sapu nya ketika menghindari buldger yang di tembakkan tim lawan.

Tim mereka pernah memainkan permainan selama tujuh hari berturut turut melawan Flamouth Falcon dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika ia harus melalui itu semua. Ia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Wilda kembali melempar Quafle kepadanya, Ginny dengan sigap menangkapnya dan melaju menembus rintik air hujan yang turun semakin deras dan berusaha mencetak skor sekali lagi. Ia melempar dengan sekuat tenaga Quafle yang ia pegang dan mencetak gol namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah bola besi menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang dan ia tergelincir dari sapu terbangnya. Seperti yang ia takutkan, permainan ini adalah permainan terakhirnya di tim yang sudah membesarkan namanya selama tujuh tahun belakangan. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun, ia hanya membiarkan tubunya melayang diudara dari ketinggian dan akhirnya rasa sakit kembali menusuknya begitu tubuhnya menghantam tanah dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _ **Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow**_

 __Sepi. Ia harus mengakui jika ia lebih senang tinggal di grimauland place no 12 karena setidaknya ada kreacher yang bisa menemaninya. Hari menghela nafasnya, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menuruni tangga dan masuk keruang keluarga dimana lukisan ayah dan ibunya terpajang di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk disana setelah menyalakan perapian dan duduk di depan perapian dan menatap api yang membakar kayu di perapiannya.

"ehem..." Harry mendongak dan melihat kearah lukisan ayah dan ibunya,

"Hi _Dad_." Ujanrya datar,

"Ada masalah _son_?" Masalah ya? Biar ia list satu persatu pertama ia kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya lalu ayah babptisnya, setelah itu ia kehilangan kepala sekolah yang ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri, lalu ia kehilangan Remus dan Tonks, ia juga kehilangan Fred dan sekarang ia kehilangan cintanya, ia kehilangan wanita bersurai merah itu bahkan sejak tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts dan ia sendirian. Jelas-jelas sendirian.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sedang banyak kasus-kasus yang masuk ke kantorku dan harus ku tangani belakangan ini." Lukisan James Potter hanya tersenyum datar mendengar jawabannya,

"Kau selalu bisa menceritakan apapun _Sweatheart,_ Apapun." Hari tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku baik-baik saja _Mom._ " Lukisan Lilly masih menatapnya khawatir,

"Kau kesepian?" Harry menatap lukisan ibunya, ia bersandar pada sofa berlengan itu dan terdiam sesaat sebelum menggaruk bekas lukanya yang tidak gatal,

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

"Kau jelas-jelas kesepian. Bukankah kau bisa meminta andromeda untuk menemui Teddy atau kau bisa bekunjung kesana? Kau juga bisa mempekerjakan peri rumah jika kau mau." Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Akan ku lakukan." Ujarnya, Lilly masih menatapnya khawatir,

" _Mom_ , aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, Harry menghela nafasnya dan setelah itu keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan, hanya suara rintik hujan dari luar manor yang mengisi kesunyian di selingi beberapa bunyi petir menyambar. Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela besar di salah satu sisi manor dan menatap langit. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya bagaimana kabarnya wanita bersurai merah yang dengan kejamnya ia campakkan di tahun keenamnya? Setelah pemakaman fred dan beberapa anggota orde lainnya Harry tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Ginny.

Wanita itu sempat memintanya untuk kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya dari awal namun, Harry terlalu takut untuk memulai kembali. Voldemort mungkin sudah mati dan sebagian besar death eater sudah ditangkap namun, itu bukan berarti Ginny akan tetap selamat jika ia bersamanya. Harry begitu mencintainya, ia begitu mencintai adik kecil Ron Weasley itu sampai akhirnya ia harus membuat keputusan mematahkan hati gadis yang sudah mencintainya bertahun-tahun itu demi keselamatannya. Harry sudah kehilangan begitu banyak orang-orang yang berharga baginya, Ia hanya tidak bisa kehilangan satu lagi alasannya untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Jika ia kehilangan Ginny, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hidupnya.

Oke, dia memang tersiksa tidak bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu selama well, delapan tahun ini tapi ia bisa bertahan dengan setiap foto yang dikirim Hermione padanya dan kabar jika wanita itu baik-baik saja dari Ron sekalipun ia tidak pernah terang-terangan bertanya.

 _"Aku menawarkan kesempatan kedua untukmu, siapa tahu nanti kau akan berbalik dan merubah fikiranmu."_ Harry tersenyum kecut, mengantungkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana bahan mahalnya, Harry masih menatap langit mendung yang masih menolak untuk pergi dan hujan juga masih turun dengan sangat deras. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Ginny dan Holyhead Harpies masih bertarung melawan Falmounth Falcon untuk sampai kebabak final? Jika ia, wanita itu lebih baik berhati-hati, Harry tahu seberapa hebat Ginny dengan sapu terbang dan lemparan Quafle nya, ia tahu itu selama mereka bermain dalam satu tim di Hogwarts dulu.

Harry mengeluarkan tiket pertandingan piala _Quiditch British Cup_ yang Ron berikan padanya satu minggu yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ron merasa perlu memberikan tiket ini padanya dan mendorongnya untuk mendekati Ginny padahal sebelumnya pria Weasley itu sempat mematahkan hidungnya dan menyumpah-nyumpah ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny. Harry menggenggam tiket itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan Ginny lagi dan bilang "Bisa aku ambil kesempatan kedua ku sekarang?" tapi rasanya ia tidak pantas berkata begitu setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya begitu merindukan wanita itu hingga melihatnya dari jauh saja rasanya sudah cukup tapi, hanya karena masa lalu ia harus menahan dirinya dan tersiksa disini.

Harry masih sibuk dengan lamunannya hingga sebuah patronous berbentuk seekor anjing masuk menerobos jendela mannornya dan berdiri di dekat perapian. Ron? Harry berjalan mendekat dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan patronous milik sahabatnya itu,

"ada apa?" katanya,

"Ginny, dia tergelincir dari sapunya di pertandingan kali ini. Tidak sadarkan diri dia di St. Mungo. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak ingin keluar atau semacamnya setidaknya, temui dia kali ini." Setelah kalimat panjang itu patronous anjing milik Ron berbuah menjadi asap berwarna perak dan menghilang,

Tanpa fikir panjang Harry menyambar tongkat sihir dan mantel berpergiannya lalu ber Apparatte ke St. Mungo. Ia benci rumah sakit, perutnya langsung melilit begitu mencium bau ramuan yang sangat menyengat. Harry berjalan ke counter resepsionis dan berbicara dengan salah satu perawat.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ginny Weasley." Perawat itu sempat terkejut melihat kedatanannya namun dengan cepat memberikan nomer kamar tempat Ginny di rawat. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cepat, Harry berlari kearah kamar Ginny dan begitu tiba disana George dan Ron sudah ada didepan ruangan.

"Harry." George yang pertama kali membuka suara, Harry berjalan mendekat kearah kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Ron duduk di kursi tunggu dan menggeleng pelan,

"Sebelum ini ternyata ia memiliki cidera pada tulang lehernya dan ia memaksa untuk tetap bertanding hari ini. Yang memperparah keadaan adalah, kondisi di London saat pertandingan hujan deras dan itu menghalangi pengelihatan Ginny, ia berusaha mencetak skor ke enam untuk pertandingan ketika sebuah buldger lawan menghantam punggungnya dan Ginny kehilangan keseimbangan, ia tergelincir dari sapunya dan jatuh dari ketinggian enam meter. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini." Kakinya lemas begitu mendengarkan penjelasan Ron,

"Seberapa serius? Maksudku cideranya?" Ron menggeleng,

"Mereka bilang kemungkinan Ginny harus berhenti selamanya dari dunia Quiditch." Ia terduduk lemas disebelah Ron, Ia tak tahu bagaimana Ginny akan bereaksi tentang kondisinya nanti, Harru tak mau membayangkan Ginny hancur sekali lagi.

"Apa aku bisa masuk kedalam?" Tanyanya, Ron menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Harry bergumam terimaksih dengan suara pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Mrs and Mr Weasley ada disana. Keduanya langsung berdiri dan memberikan pelukan kepadanya begitu ia memasuki ruangan itu. Mrs. Weasley bahkan menangis begitu memeluknya, Harry menepuk pelan punggungnya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Putra tunggal keluarga Potter itu lalu berbicara sebentar dengan orangtua Ginny sebelum akhirnya menawarkan untuk menjaga Ginny untuk malam ini.

"Oh... kau tidak perlu melakukannya _Son_ , biar aku dan Arthur yang menjaga Ginny." Mrs. Weasley berbicara dengan nada suara rendah,

"Tidak apa-apa Mrs. Weasley, kebetulan saya besok tidak bertugas jadi anda bisa pulang dan beristirahat untuk malam ini." Mr. Weasley memandang khawatir kearahnya namun, Harry mengangguk dan meyakinkan jika ia akan mejaga Ginny untuk malam ini.

"Okay, Molly kita bisa membiarkan Ginny disini bersama Harry. Dia sudah seperti kakaknya bukan? Kita bisa mempercayakan Ginny padanya." Suara pintu di buka dan Ron masuk kedalam,

"Aku juga akan ada disini Mom, jadi jangan khawatir." Ujarnya,

"Bagaimana dengan Hermione?" Harry tahu Hermione benci dirumah sendirian,

"Aku sudah memberitahu kondisi Ginny padanya Harry, dia akan mengetri." Hari mengangguk pelan, ia duduk di sebelah ranjang Ginny yang masih belum sadar dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan ada di cafetaria jika kau butuh apa-apa. Kau ingin kopi?" Harry menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak usah Ron, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, Ron tak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan mengantar kedua orangtuanya keluar dari ruangan.

Harry menggenggam tangan Ginny dan membelai lembut surai merahnya. Mengecup pelan punggung telapak tangan mantan kekasihnya itu dan tak berhenti menatapnya. Pan di pasang di sekitar lehernya, ini pasti cidera yang cukup serius dan Ginny beruntung mash bisa bertahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah tapi rasanya, hatinya begitu sakit dan hancur begitu melihat keadaan Ginny sekarang. George bilang Ginny belum sadar sejak ia dibawa kerumah sakit ini dan hal itu membuat rasa takutnya kembali bertambah, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ginny. Ia hanya ingin kesempatan kedua untuk berada disamping wanita ini, melihatnya setiap hari, terbangun di sebelahnya setiap pagi, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya, menceritakan rasa penat dan bahagianya, ia ingin berada disana saat Ginny membutuhkannya dan memastikan jika wanita itu akan aman dan baik-baik selamanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuka matamu dan setelah itu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua ku sekarang, Ginny?" Ia mengecup sekali lagi punggung tangan bungsu keluarga Weasley itu dan sebelum ia sadari, ia telah terlelap dalam tidur nya.

 **TBC. It's been... well, how long? 3 or 4 years? Beberapa readers PM aku di FFN dan tanya apa aku berhenti buat bikin FF Harry Potter? I Said, nope it just about a time and now it is the right time. I know it wasn't dramione but Hinny Fanfiction, i just hope you guys like it. Dont forget toRNR, i'll post it on wattpad as well btw**


End file.
